guiltycrownfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrooge
Scrooge was the main character of the prequel visual novel, Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas that was released on 26th July 2012. Before escaping with Carol, he was a subject of human experiments in an, as of yet, unknown facility. It is interesting to note that he possesses the Power of the Kings and bears a striking resemblance to Shu Ouma, who is the protagonist of the visual novel's sequel, Guilty Crown. He is referred to by his codename "Scrooge" given by Carol as he had forgotten his real name. Scrooge's ability is the result of a failed experiment to replicate the Power of the Kings. When his hand comes in contact with a human body, it causes the victim to crystallize as per the effects of the Apocalypse Virus meaning he is unable to draw their Voids however he is able to draw Carol's Void(s) with no damage to her whatsoever. From her, he is able to draw a variety of Voids, as opposed to any other person who would have one single, unique void. Personality Though not much is known about him, Scrooge has been shown to have a serious and mature personality. He has also been shown to show no mercy to his enemies and has been seen killing them without a second thought. Appearance As far as clothing is concerned, Scrooge wears a dark grey shirt, black trousers and shoes. In addition to this, he wears a red coat with the hood, which he usually uses to keep his face hidden. Scrooge has a physical appearance that is akin to that of Shu Ouma. He has brown hair in a similar style to Shu and has red eyes. Plot Abilities Scrooge is seen to have a variant of the Power of Kings. However he has also been shown to have the power over the crystals of the Apocalypse Virus, which he uses to kill his enemies. *'Crystals' - As a consequence of his dysfunctional Void Genome, he is able to crystallize anyone he touches with his right hand, with the exception of Carol. *'High speed' - Scrooge has been shown to be able to run with superhuman speed. This allows him to dodge bullets and defeat enemies with greater ease. *'Superhuman Strength' - He is shown to have strength that far surpasses that of an ordinary human. One such occasion was when he landed on a car to break his fall, however the car was completely crushed from the impact. He also uses his strength to jump to far distances, which even surprises Present, who jokingly thought that he was a ninja. *'Void Genome' - Scrooge also possesses the ability to extract Voids, but only from Carol, as mentioned previously.. But it's not quite confirmed if he possesses this power because he was injected by a Void Genome or it could be the experiments that were done on him. Gallery Scroogeavatar.png cool421.jpg|Scrooge kills someone with the crystals img_story_3.jpg|Scrooge removes Carol's Void Scrooge5892.jpg|Scrooge mercilessly kills more enemies img_trailer_4.jpg Gclc.jpg|Scrooge from the OVA Gclc_-_Cópia_(4).jpg|Scrooge with Carol and her Void Void sword.jpg|Void Sword Void ring.jpg|Void Ring Void gun.jpg|Void Gun Void cloak.jpg|Void Cloak Spear.png|Void Spear Void chalice.jpg|Void Chalice Scrooge&carol.jpg Lostx567.jpg|Carol hugging Scrooge Tumblr m89t16yKZC1r0sck9o2 1280.png|Present kisses scrooge GuiltyThorn.png Trivia * Scrooge's name is taken from Ebenezer Scrooge, a character from a novel created by Charles Dickens, A Christmas Carol. ** Carol refers to Scoorge as "Mr. Stubborn Miser", and this also indicates that Scrooge takes after a character from the novel "Christmas Carol". *Scrooge's power to instantly kill people by touching them with his right hand is similar to the Midas touch of King Midas from the Greek mythology. * Some fans compare him to Alex Mercer due to his attire and the nature of his powers. Category:Male character Category:Characters Category:King